


【乔西】第二春

by yiwanzhou



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwanzhou/pseuds/yiwanzhou
Kudos: 12





	【乔西】第二春

老夫少妻⚠️无替身波纹现pa，全程私设良多  
总裁x平民窟孩子  
本文又名《霸道总裁和他的小娇妻》  
浴室play

乔瑟夫·乔斯达有了一个新的小情人。

虽然说用小情人称呼可能并不太准确，毕竟乔瑟夫已经离婚并且独居生活中。但小情人之所以叫小情人，是因为他长得太好看了。

西撒·齐贝林，平民窟孩子们的老大，男孩子们用他们匮乏的语言去形容他，却绞尽脑汁也想不出个好词语。那么由此可证，西撒·齐贝林确实是个不错的人。

乔瑟夫知道眼前这个男孩，他曾经和乔瑟夫共度过一夜春宵，但现在男孩趴在他身上，低喘着摸他的老二，这就有点超出乔瑟夫的认知范围了。

“你还好吗？”乔瑟夫想把他拉起来，被男孩反手推到驾驶位上，一个热情奔放的吻落在乔瑟夫嘴唇上。乔瑟夫还是第一次被男孩强吻，他熟练的抢走的主导权，看着男孩面色潮红和不自在抖弄的胯部:“你被下药了？”

西撒也不想发展成这样，他在酒吧打工的时候被一位客人强制喝下了带药的水，后劲可真大，西撒能听见后面传来追他的脚步声，现在的身体状况并不能让他长时间去奔走，他一咬牙，冲上了离他最近的那辆豪车。

车上的主人恰好是他认识的乔瑟夫·乔斯达，不算太糟糕，西撒松了口气，跨坐在乔瑟夫身上，整个人趴上去说:“帮我个忙。”

乔瑟夫总算明白现在是怎么回事了，他决定帮助这位小美人，打横抱起西撒，走入旁边最近的一家旅馆，修在市中心的旅馆条件自然不差，乔瑟夫以最快的速度办好房间，把西撒抱到床上。

“我想去洗个澡。”男孩提出建议，他浑身都是汗，乔瑟夫点了点头，看着他露出的腰腹和锁骨，久违的感到了一点面红心跳。

西撒进去洗澡前还在想，这老东西居然没有要和他一起洗，改良了？下一秒就看见裸着半身的乔瑟夫进来了，精壮的腹肌是西撒求而不得的，他有些生闷气，故意不理乔瑟夫。

乔瑟夫着实有些冤枉，可以容纳三四人的浴缸，因为西撒坐的远远的，搞得他们现在就像隔了什么好远的距离。乔瑟夫用手拨弄着水，看着它传到西撒那边去，像个小孩子一样笑了起来。

西撒的眼神一言难尽，乔瑟夫的白胡子已经覆上了一层，这男人还像个未满月的婴儿一样对什么都充满未知。他开始逐渐往对方的方向挪过去，一点一点坐到乔瑟夫旁边。

乔瑟夫的胡子扎的他有点痛，不过没关系，西撒捧住他的脸颊吻他，这是乔瑟夫第二次被这个男孩大胆的亲吻了。这感觉并不坏，他便没抢主动权了，将一切让给男孩自己来。

西撒从浴室的暗柜里找到了润滑剂，他对此不太熟练，这个要强的男孩还是决定自己来。温润的水也流进张开的穴口，西撒慢慢的加入手指，他本想在第三根时停下，乔瑟夫却蹭了他一下，西撒有点慌了，虽然经历过一次，那个尺寸还是让他要多谨慎一点。

第四根手指深入的时候西撒已经是满头大汗，全身在水汽下泛起一身红色，乔瑟夫抬头去舔弄他的喉结，将人拉到自己身上，诱哄着坐下去。

西撒扶着浴缸的两侧，一点点坐下去，这不是件容易的事情，他差点身体一软，瘫在乔瑟夫身上。“帮我一下。”西撒撇过头去，耳朵红通的事实暴露了一切，乔瑟夫笑了一声，掐住他的腰，慢慢的往下坐。

西撒这会儿可以名正言顺的把手放在乔瑟夫腹肌上了，手感不错，西撒还能吹声口哨，乔瑟夫还是那副似笑非笑的表情，一把把他拽下去，西撒猝不及防的喊了出来，声音不算高，但是很倦。

是少年人独有的一分性感，乔瑟夫又硬了些，一只手不老实的在男孩的后劲上摩擦，短而青涩的发丝手感很好，他又蹭上去吻在西撒的耳畔，一下一下往上顶弄。

西撒低喘着，他是真的软在了乔瑟夫身上，顺势趴在了对方的腹肌上，头抵在他的胸口，听见乔瑟夫的心态砰砰砰的跳动，强健的很。

“快点。”西撒催促道，他开始自己扭着腰动，扭了几下又被快感刺激到软了下去，乔瑟夫像宠爱自己孩子一样满足西撒的要求，刚刚催着他快一点，这会儿又央他慢一些。

“甜心，你应该学会不要贪心。”乔瑟夫摸着他后背紧绷的肌肉。

西撒什么也说不出来，乔瑟夫抽插的时候，水流也冲了进来，这是很奇妙的感受，西撒能感到水的涌动，却没办法主宰它，蹭在前列腺上痒痒的，又得不到猛烈的快感。

乔瑟夫也如西撒所愿的，顶在前列腺上操干，西撒又扬起他的脖子，沾染上淡粉的身子上有男人刚刚留下的痕迹。他彻底放任自己享受这一刻的堕落，尖叫着哭泣着，却求着他更加用力些。

西撒窝在乔瑟夫的怀里，对方带着老茧的手掌裹住他的阴茎，他便射了出来，乔瑟夫咂了一声，强迫着西撒夹紧了后穴，自己则快速的抽插几下，射前还记得先抽出来。

清理完后，西撒站在窗台边抽烟，男孩子的侧脸过于性感浪漫，和他这个人极其相符。乔瑟夫过去掐了他的烟，把他扛在肩膀上，扔到床上。

床也不负众望的吱了一声，承受住了两个男人的重量，乔瑟夫将西撒裹进了被窝，替他掖好被子，只留了一盏小夜灯。

“亲爱的，你愿意做我的第二任妻子吗？”乔瑟夫看着他的小男孩，笑着提出问题。


End file.
